


新同居時代（Fin）

by DavinciTrap



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from the pool,Sherlock and John re-determined their relationship.However this relationship seems very strange. </p>
<p>從游泳池回來之後，卷毛和阿花確定了關係，不過好像是個莫名其妙的關係.</p>
            </blockquote>





	新同居時代（Fin）

201

1 前情

“教授。”  
“甚麼事，莫蘭寶貝兒？”  
“偵探和醫生在游泳池邊脫衣服了。”  
“啥……？！”  
兩分鐘後。  
“對不起孩子們，我是出了名的善變啊！！！”

2 隱情

“難以置信。”  
“甚麼？”  
“莫利亞蒂就這麼撤了。”  
“他裝呢。”  
“裝？”  
“那電話就是他助手打的，給他個台階下下而已，犯罪頭子正值春光得意時，他捨得死？”  
“不是吧？！”  
“觀察，約翰，觀察，你沒看見那時候紅外線點點始終在亂晃麼？明顯是狙擊手用下巴夾著手機呢。”  
“你……他……我……算了！”

3 慶祝

“無論怎樣，活著真美好。”  
“行了吧約翰，難不成你還得開個慶祝晚會？”  
“晚會不必，但總得做點甚麼。”  
“比如？”  
“我覺得我們得喝兩杯，站到大樓上再吼他媽幾聲，啊！還要來一場電影，包場！”  
“嗯，最後我們還得做場愛。”  
“對！得做場愛！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“咦？你說我們？”  
（點頭）  
“哦！我的上帝！”  
他們真的做愛了。

4 情非得已

“你在打甚麼？”  
“博客。”  
“內容？”  
“我們。”  
“我。”  
“為毛？”  
“你打了很多。”  
（盯）  
“好吧，看看這次是甚麼情況。”  
（憤而摔電腦）  
“明明是我們倆這情況能打更多！！！”  
－－可惜不敢發…………

5 炫耀的代價

“你的網站沒人看。”  
（盯）  
“ok，金髮是染的，沒有明顯死因，balabalabala”  
（轉身走人）  
（抬頭）  
“噢！慘了－－”  
－－我的屁股……

6 敏感话题

（晃晃晃）  
“哦，看在上帝的份上，甚麼斑點金髮美女？！”  
（晃走）  
（盯）  
“咦？你居然又在吃甜食？？！！”  
“閉嘴，約翰！不准說下巴的事兒！！”  
“……”  
－－我只是想提醒你那佗東西貌似過期了……

7 帽子

“約翰，遮住臉，走  
“像這樣大的案子，還是對公共形象有好處的。”  
“我是咨詢偵探，最不想要的就是公共形象。”  
“所以你就挑了這麼兩頂帽子？！”  
“收聲！”  
（閃光燈）

8 怪癖（老梗）

“帽子俠和羅賓？！這是啥！！”  
“安靜，歇洛克，我才是被形容成羅賓的人。”  
“你比我大，約翰！！”  
“這跟咱倆年齡又有啥兩毛五分錢關係了？”  
“所以我不是那個喜歡玩養成遊戲的大叔！”  
“看在上帝的份上歇洛克，你戴的是帽子，不是內褲！！”

9 心聲

“放開我的床單！”  
“否則呢？”  
“否則我就這麼走了。”  
－－我反正無壓力。  
“我看你走！”  
－－尼馬這可不行！！  
“孩子們，別在這裡鬧！！”

10 你怎麼知道

“性行為不會讓我緊張。”  
“你怎麼知道？”  
“……”  
（看約翰）  
（扭頭）  
“好吧，看來你的確知道。”

11 脾氣

“好了！我想這已經夠了約翰！！”  
“別忘了，歇洛克，我當過兵，我還殺過人。”  
“你就是個軍醫！”  
“可我也有心情不好的時候！！”  
“得了吧約翰，別勒了，我知道你對後備式一直有執念，不是我不讓你，實在是你的身高達不上要求。”  
“我更有要反抗的時候！！”  
（滾做一團）

12 看 

“怎麼，不自在了？”  
“我想，約翰是不知道該往哪兒看。”  
（轉身，遞衣服）  
“不，我覺得他很明白往哪兒看。”  
（眼神游移）  
“但你就不好說了。”  
“我要想看裸女，我會上約翰的電腦。”  
“這麼說你又用過我的電腦。”  
“其實，我更偏向欣賞裸男。”  
“上我的電腦可看不到甚麼裸男歇洛克！你這是誣蔑。”  
“不，約翰，”轉身，“當我想看時，我會上你。”  
“哦！”  
（捂臉）

13 隔牆有耳

“我數三下，你就開槍把華生醫生斃了。”  
“這法克的又關我屁事啊！”  
“閉嘴，醫生！我們都聽見了！”

14 密碼

“我保險櫃的密碼。”  
“是甚麼？”  
“我該告訴他麼？”  
－－敢告訴他你就死定了！  
“是我的三圍。”  
“啥？歇洛克！！”  
－－上帝……  
“你上次還買錯了我的內衣！！！”  
－－看來是我死定了……

15 意淫

“你幹嘛，幹嘛？不！不！不！回床上去！！”

16 詞義

“也告訴那些瞎操心的傢伙，我不是同性戀（gay）！”  
“我是，你看看咱倆這事兒鬧的……”  
“等等！你是！gay？！哦！我的天啊！！！我一直以為你純姐們來著！沒想到你真的是愛〇！！！”  
“約翰……”  
“嗯？”  
“冷靜。”

17 中間名

“哈密什。”  
“甚麼？”  
“我的中間名，約翰 哈密什 華生，如果你們想給孩子取個名的話。”  
（盯）  
“怎麼了？”  
“你的中間名，那個h？”  
“嗯哼？”  
“h代表哈密什？？！！”  
“不然呢？”  
“該死的！！我一直以為那代表holmes！”  
“歇洛克！！”

18 誇獎

“千萬別覺得有義務跟我說太神奇了，約翰已經把英語能用上的表達方式都用過了。”  
（望）  
“不僅僅是在推理之後。”  
“你閉嘴吧！”

 

19 手機

他將裡頭的短信都刪了，只留下一條：“約翰的博客妙極了，我想他比我更喜歡你，咱吃飯去吧”  
那個晚上他對“那個女人”說：“sorry about dinner.”  
這手機挺安全的，歇洛克對著窗外的落雨，把手機拋來拋去，他可以把自己和約翰的不純潔照存進去，當然，密碼得換。

 

20 愛情

“哦！天啊！我們真的做愛了！”  
“是的，約翰，深呼吸，這沒啥大不了的。”  
“天啊，我是直的，直的！！”  
“是，我知道，我沒有要你負責。”  
“負責你個毛蛋！老子才是下面的。”  
“哦哦，如果你想讓我負責，我不介意……”  
“看在上帝的份上，閉嘴吧。”  
“所以這有甚麼關係約翰，你看，我們只是做了場愛，不妨礙你去找女朋友。”  
“……”  
“當然，也不妨礙我繼續和工作保持伴侶關係。”  
“好吧好吧，歇洛克，我明白你的意思，新時代，新的開放關係，我真他媽明白，可是這太荒唐了，哦……天啊。”  
“得了約翰，你說那麼複雜幹嘛，我們只是把同居由表面發展到內涵而已。”  
“哦！你別提了！！尼瑪我做你朋友就夠慘了，現在還成了他媽的炮友。”  
“隨便你吧約翰，放鬆點，怎麼開心怎麼來，ok？”  
“我才不要你安慰！！”  
於是他們決定做一輩子炮友，沒辦法，因為歇洛克表示過他再也不相信愛情了。

 

（end）

 

202

 

摘要：歇洛克意識到，繼續這樣黨炮友是不行的

 

1 前情

“當我說跑，你就跑。”  
之後，漫天血雨。  
“這一路可夠長的。”  
“你就這麼滅了恐怖組織？”

2 交易

“約翰，我需要，給我弄點來。”  
“不！”  
“給我。”  
“不。”  
“我要。”  
“不——”  
“求你了……大不了下次讓你坐上面。”  
“不……咦？真的？”  
——可憐的約翰，就知道他會聽成“作”上面。

 

3 謎底（冷梗）

“所以你見到魔鬼了？”  
“是的，個子巨大，煤炭一樣的皮毛，紅色的雙眼，它抓住了我的父親，剩下的我就不記得了……”  
“無聊！”  
“福爾摩斯先生？”  
“這很明顯不是么，那不是什麽魔鬼，那是狼人！”  
“咳……歇洛克……”  
“想起來吧！亨利！那根本不是你的名字，你的原名是喬治！”  
“歇洛克！那只是電視！”

* 飾演亨利 奈特的拉塞爾 托維在BBC《我欲為人（Being Humen）》中飾演月圓之夜就會變身的狼人喬治，經常找不到地方急得團團轉，有數次裸奔鏡頭，當然只能看到白白肥肥的屁股，每次都是他的好基友吸血鬼米歇爾將他接回家，嗯！

 

4 煙癮

“華生醫生，我弟弟他——”  
“靠！禿子，我正準備找你！”  
“華生醫生，請你冷靜——”  
“尼瑪歇洛克已經告訴我了！上次是你主動遞煙給他的！”  
“華生醫生，當時的情——”  
“我就知道！我就知道英國政府就是幫吸納稅人錢的蠢貨！”  
“華生醫生，你聽我說——”  
“說你個球！尼瑪都是你的錯！歇洛克每次犯煙癮都他媽的啃指甲！！”  
“華生醫生，這沒什麼——”  
“問題是他媽的啃完自己的之後開始啃老子的！！！！”  
“華生醫生，我很抱歉……”

5 房間

“抱歉，我們沒有雙人房了。”  
“沒關係……我，我們不是……”  
——算了。  
（和小夥計聊天）  
“整天這個怪物，那個監獄，誰能睡得好覺啊？你能么，蓋瑞？”  
“誰的很香寶貝兒。”  
“才怪，他的鼾聲很大的。”  
“嘿，噓……”  
“你家那位打鼾么？”  
“打……哦！”  
——Shit！

 

6 情緒

“看看我，我害怕了，約翰，害怕。”  
“歇洛克。”  
“我一直都很能置身事外，不讓自己帶著感情，但是你看，身體出賣了我。”  
“得了吧歇洛克，你某一個地方一直出賣你！”

 

7 我沒事

（雙手支著頭，他竭力控制。）  
（皺眉）  
“歇洛克……”  
（喘氣，顫抖加劇）  
“歇——”  
“我沒事！我從不害怕！你忘了嗎！！我們第一次卡蛋的時候我都沒害怕！！！”  
寂靜無聲……

 

8 地位

“你怎麼會聽我的呢？我不過是你的朋友。”  
“我從來就沒有朋友！”  
“Fine！我知道你只有炮友！！”  
寂靜無聲……

9 莫斯代碼

“你從那組摩斯電嗎里找到什麽了么？”  
“沒。”  
（走）  
“UMQRA,對吧。”  
（跟）  
“……”  
“Umqra.”  
“什麽也沒有。”  
“Umqra……”  
“算了吧，我以為我發現了什麽，但沒有。”  
“確定么？”  
“是的。”  
“真的麼？”  
“是的！”  
“一點都沒有？”  
“好吧！我告訴你行了吧！那代碼的意思就是車震！！懂不？！”  
寂靜無聲……

10 朋友

“聽著，約翰，我之前說的都是真話。”  
（轉身）  
“我從未交到過朋友。”  
（盯）  
“只有一個。”  
（盯）  
“他成了我的愛人。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“好吧……”  
（扭頭趕緊走）  
“約翰！”  
“約翰！”  
——可惡，老子才沒有臉紅心跳！

11 核桃

“我在等你給我一個解釋，探長，你在這兒幹什麼？”  
“我已經告訴你了，我在休假。”  
“你棕得像個核桃，很明顯才度假回來！”  
“我知道！全世界就你白得像個剝了皮的香蕉！”  
“啊哈哈哈！你們的比喻真有創意。”  
（異口同聲）  
“閉嘴！泰迪！”  
（於是核桃和香蕉都被泰迪丟了出去）

12 監督者

“聽著，我不是你的監督者，也不聽你哥哥的。”  
“對！你可以不聽，做就行了。”  
“歇洛克！”  
“幹嘛？！我承認你是我嫂子還不行麼？！”  
“看看你這樣子，無怪你哥哥一天到晚為他弟媳的問題擔心。”  
“別把約翰扯進來！”  
“那你先別扯麥克羅夫特！”  
“麥克羅夫特！”  
“約翰！”  
“麥克羅夫特！”  
“約——”  
“你們够了！”  
（香蕉和核桃被泰迪打爛了）

13 兄友弟恭

“你好親愛的哥哥~最近還好麼XDDD”  
“哦，麥克羅夫特，你和你弟弟的感情真好。”  
“……這通常只意味著兩件事。”  
“哦？”  
“有求於我，或者……坑害我。”

14 危險

“你看見它了么？”  
“我看見了，我看見它了……”  
“保持冷靜，保持冷靜。”  
“把我弄出去，歇洛克，你得把我弄出去。”  
“汪汪汪！”  
“哦！”  
（捂嘴）  
“約翰？”  
“快點，歇洛克，拜託！大不了我以後都聽你的！”  
“約翰，你沒事兒吧？！！！”  
“唉——？”

15 錄音

“華生醫生，雖然我知道你和我弟弟已經……但作為兄長，我不得不善意的提醒你們注意場合。”  
“場合？什麽場合？”  
（拿出一隻小型播放器，按下播放鍵）  
“哈，哈，讓我出去，歇洛克，讓我出去。”  
“哦！”  
“我怕他們聽見。”  
“拜託！歇洛克，快！”  
（風中淩亂）

16 出去

“出去。”  
“什麽？”  
“出去，我要待在我的思維宮殿里。”  
“你的什麽？”  
“他有一段時間不說話，我們走吧，別打擾他開個人演奏會。”  
“哈？”  
“他是樂隊指揮。”

17 結局

“得——”  
“怎麼了？”  
“那貨被雷死了。”

18 後遺癥

“有啥長期危險不？”  
“完全沒有，等射出來就好了，我們都沒事。”

19 癡心

“好了，帶他走。”  
“還有什麽吩咐么，先生？”  
“換上劃不花的墻，我不想等一下華生醫生看到這一墻的名字會失控。”  
“好的，先生。”

20 RPS

“不對，不對，邦尼，你這樣太沒有表現力了，你想想！想想！如果是馬汀！！他要和你絕交了！最好的朋友要和你一刀兩斷，尤其是在你孤獨了這麼久，寂寞了這麼久，一個人了這麼久的時候，對對對，就是這個眼神，對對對，就是這個動作，對對……咦咦咦，邦尼？邦尼？邦尼冷靜一點………………哦不！”

結果神探夏洛克第二季從2011推後到了2012，因為本尼迪克特抱著馬汀的腰哭了一個月。

 

（end）

 

203

摘要：太過高調的炫耀，勢必引起嫉妒的火藥

1、前情

“好了，讓他走。”  
“是要轉牢房么，先生？”  
“不，請讓他徹底滾蛋。”  
“先生……？”  
“我再也受不了這個天天纏著我給他講歇洛克故事的腦殘粉了！”

2、禮物

“一點心意，聊表感激。”  
“鑽石紐扣，我全袖口都有紐扣啊。”  
“他是在道謝。”  
（小聲）“我有嗎？”  
（小聲）“你就說出來吧。”  
“謝謝。”  
——鑽石分量很足，回頭挖了做戒指，約翰說的，不能浪費。

 

3、低調

“有些過了，我們需要更低調一點。”  
“你說更低調是什麽意思。”  
“意思是，不能連攝影師都看出我們是一對兒！”  
“沒看出來不好。”  
“不行歇洛克，你這樣下去媒體遲早會調轉槍頭，他們總是這樣。”  
“這困擾到你了？”  
“什麽？”  
“別人的話。”  
“是的。”  
“那是議論我，你著什麽急？”  
“你不知道么？？！！他們現在如你所願叫我約翰 福爾摩斯 華生了！！！”  
“別心理不平衡約翰，我可以為你改名為歇洛克 華生 福爾摩斯。”  
“歇洛克！我們沒結婚呢還！！！”  
“……”  
——可惡，那個戒指什麽時候弄好！

4、突發事件

（歇洛克正在研究莫裡亞蒂搶劫珠寶時的錄像，約翰接到了一則短信。）  
“哦，我得走了。”  
“約翰，明天我們要上庭，你今天卻要去上班？”  
“你又猜到了？好吧，這不是重點，重點是我早就辭職了歇洛克，從游泳池回來後我啥時去上過班了？不過我的舊同袍希望我能去幫忙，醫院爆滿。”  
“又怎麼了？現在不是流感季。”  
“病人很特殊，全是條子。一個警隊的條子。”  
“哦？”  
“對，而且都是眼睛出了毛病。”  
“有趣。”  
（眼球回歸畫面，莫裡亞蒂帶著王冠穿著貂皮拿著手杖）  
“哦……約翰……”  
“怎麼了？”  
“我的眼睛……”

5、粉絲

“給我襯衫上簽個名好麼？”  
“粉絲有兩種。”  
“哦？”  
“黑粉和腦殘粉。”  
“哈？”  
“你兩者都不是。”  
“唔？”  
“你只是腦殘。”  
（走人）

 

6、真相

“你和約翰 華生真的是柏拉圖關係么？這個你也回答‘不’？媒體上有關於你們的各種流言，遲早你需要有人幫你說話，需要有人記錄真相。”  
——記錄真相？你以為你是拍GV的啊？！！！

7、監獄

“你覺得你就忍幾分鐘不炫耀你會死么？”  
（歇洛克被暴走的法官關了禁閉，就在莫裡亞蒂隔壁，他們緩緩轉身，透過牆上唯一的洞口凝視著或許可稱為這一生唯一的敵人，莫裡亞蒂笑得極其挑釁，幾乎是以勝利般的姿態。）  
“你和我是一樣的，歇洛克。”  
“不，我比你高。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“莫裡亞蒂先生，請你出……莫裡亞蒂先生？？”  
（他們費了很久才讓倫敦犯罪頭子離開了那個牆角，并不再畫圈圈） 

8、啞謎

“別害怕，墜落就像飛翔，就多了一個永恆的終點”  
“最討厭打啞謎。”  
“學著喜歡吧，因為我欠你一次墜落，歇洛克。我、欠、你。”  
“我明白了。”  
“哦？”  
“你想說，每個叫莫裡亞蒂的孩子上輩子都是個折翼的天使，對吧？”

 

9、六千磅

“一個學期六千磅，連個安全都保障不了……還不如給我。”  
“約翰。”  
“嗯？”  
“我一直以為你是免費的。”  
“滾開！歇洛克！”

 

10、巧克力

“他們越餓，吃得越多，死得就越快，乾淨俐落。”  
“歇洛克。”  
“連水銀或許都來不及發作他們就齁死了。”  
“歇洛克！”

 

11、精神受創

“那孩子精神受創，歇洛克讓他想起了綁匪。”  
“她說什麽？”  
“馬臉星王子。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“歇洛克，我們回家，別在玻璃上亂畫。”

 

12、槍擊

“小心！”  
“謝謝你——”  
（握手）  
（三聲槍響）  
“可惡，敢碰歇洛克的手！”

“他過來的時候將代碼藏在了這裡……”  
（三聲槍響）  
“可惡，竟敢撲倒歇洛克！”

 

13、相信（粗口，直譯）

“不，我知道你是真的。”  
“百分之百？”  
“沒人能裝成個雞巴還裝這麼長時間。”  
“……約翰……”  
“嗯？”  
“你想念它了。”  
“什麽？不！！”

 

14、人質

“這槍是他的主意，我只是…………你們懂的。”  
“我的人質！”  
“對！人質！”  
（集體）  
“那個‘質’可以去掉！！！”

 

15、道歉

“莫裡亞蒂想毀掉歇洛克，而你，給了他最完美的彈藥。”  
（起身）  
“約翰……”  
（回頭）  
“我很抱歉……那個時候……我喪失了理智。”  
“哦？”  
“我過於沉溺在吐槽的歡樂中了。”  
“你去死吧，麥克羅夫特！！！”

16、腦殘粉

“想跟我在地獄握手？”  
——想！  
“我不會讓你失望的。”  
——太好了！  
（吉姆吞槍了）

 

17、角色扮演（冷梗）

“我騙了你約翰。”  
“不！我是那樣相信你。”  
“再見，約翰。”  
“不，不要。”  
（丟手機）  
“飛升的最後時刻已至！！！”

 

*此梗源於仙四，沒玩過看不懂這一條的GN就跳過吧，看懂的，就看懂了……

 

18、轉變

“約翰，對不起，我是個騙子。”  
“不，你不是！”  
（三年后，空屋）  
“約翰，我…………”  
“你個騙子！”

 

19、真相

“所以，到底是怎麼回事？”  
“吊鋼絲。”  
“啥？那那些血。”  
“本來是有備用血漿的，可惜，我掉到了垃圾車上，然後又滾落到地上。”  
“這和血有啥關係？”  
“垃圾車裡有不少爛番茄……”

 

20、結局

“歇洛克，那墓碑……？”  
“放那兒吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“可以等以後再用，節約開支嘛。”  
“歇洛克！”  
“對了，你的我也幫你省了，直接在上面刻上你的名字就行了，你沒意見吧？”  
“我們沒結婚……”  
“……對不起，事實是我剛剛拿到戒指，不過鑽石款式有些老，嗯，還有四十分鐘民政局就下班了，雖然我們可以等明天，不過你要來不？”  
“哦，上帝，是的。”

 

（END）


End file.
